Imported Figures
by terrienamtsal
Summary: A fire escape in New York City and a large tub of Ben & Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chunk ice cream should not have been their formal introduction but destiny works the way she wants. When a vacant apartment becomes occupied with an eerily familiar face, Bella must confront her bold decisions in the past and start her journey to move on in the future.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: A fire escape in New York City and a large tub of Ben & Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chunk ice cream should not have been their formal introduction but destiny works the way she wants. When a vacant apartment becomes occupied with an eerily familiar face, Bella must confront her bold decisions in the past and start her journey to move on in the future with a bit more than little assistance from her friendly neighborhood Green Eyes.

**AN: Hello! I won't do a lot of talking (or writing, I guess) in the beginning as I usually leave a note at the bottom but I had to say that this plot bunny was inspired by Jessica Jones (on Netflix- must watch!) and encouraged by Jessie Reyez's songs Imported & Figures (hence the title). **

**All that said, no copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional. Yadda yadda, blah blah. You know the drill. **

**This story is Rated M due to language (lots and lots of cursing) as well as future lemons. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Slow dancing bodies. __Flashing lights. Alcohol running through my veins._

_Mouths clashing. Naked bodies exploring. Sparks._

_Green eyes. Crooked smile. Gentle fingers._

_Elation. Euphoria._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Startled out of my sleep, I turned towards a clock that read 7:19 AM.

"Oh no! Shit! Fuck! Dammit!" I yelled while jumping up to get ready. Garrett was going to kill me for being late again but he always had my back. I had 11 minutes to be dressed and at work which was at least a 30-minute walk away.

I, Isabella Swan, was the dictionary's definition of fucked up. I could not seem to get things together no matter how much I tried.. so I stopped trying. Maybe that was the reason Ben left me. He said that no matter how much I loved him, it was not enough because he needed something to grow with. And that wasn't me. Apparently, dropping out of college to move to the other side of the country just was not enough for him.

_Get out of your head_, I thought to myself as I regained focus on rushing. I had to keep my job to pay the utilities for the apartment I now lived in by myself and I was risking it all by letting myself get lost in my thoughts. At least Ben made sure to pay off the rest of the lease prior to leaving me by myself. He was so thoughtful about some things.

Running in New York was not as uncommon or as easy as the movies made it seem. It is utterly exhausting but I managed to make it to the diner only 30 minutes late for my shift.

"Isabella," Garrett called out with a disappointed voice causing me to cringe and shrink within myself. He knew what happened recently but I knew I was testing my luck with him.

"I know, I know." I attempted to brush off the tardiness. "I had a late night thanks to your girlfriend. I'm surprised she didn't tattle on me."

"My office. Now!" _Well, fuck. _Once in Garrett's office, I knew the tone would change, but it was still humiliating.

Before the door closed, I began my ramblings, "I'm sorry. I slept through my alarm but I had this really strange dream and I don't know what happened-"

"Look, Bee, I get it." Garrett cut me off with a tone full of pity. I internally rolled my eyes because he knew how much I hated being pitied for anything. "You had a hard break-up but that was 6 months ago. You have got to cut your losses and move on before Ben is not the only thing you lose. There is only so much I can take, especially in front of the other employees."

"I understand, Gee. I really am sorry." Garret is the best boss I could have ever asked for. He made sure I was paid enough to take care of myself after Ben left me. He supported me in ways unimaginable and I know it had a lot to do with the fact that his girlfriend loved me like a sister. But he was not wrong. After the gentle reprimanding, I hauled my ass out of the office with my head low and tail between my legs.

I would make it my mission to have the best shift ever and bring in as many tips as possible to make up somewhat for the hassle I brought upon him. Or at least, I would try.

* * *

After a crappy day at my crappy job dealing with crappy people, I knew the one thing I did not need but desperately craved should've been the last thing I had done. But it was not. It never would be. I threw on a light sweater and grabbed my Ben & Jerry's before heading to my unsafe haven, the fire escape.

After a breakup, some people go to places to make themselves feel better. Some people torture themselves wondering all of the "what if's" in the world. Some people are mature and move on little by little. I stalked my ex. It was not necessarily stalking as I did not follow him around town and take photos. I just went to the fire escape. My ex-boyfriend happened to live across the street in a spot where I could climb up 2 flights on the fire escape and watch him through his windows. Thank all the architects in New York for making that possible. Thankfully, the apartment I had to sit in front of was vacant so there was no need to explain to someone how I needed to sit on their fire escape to watch my ex-boyfriend live his life happily without me.

It was my dirty little secret. I could go to the fire escape and watch him from the darkness. It was equally hallowing and fulfilling because I was hurt that he could live his life so comfortably without me as if we had not been each other's everything for the past 5 years but it was also as if I had never lost him.

Once in my unsafe haven, as I so delicately called it, Ben & Jerry became my best friends. Their gallon of Mint Chocolate Chunk became a best seller at the local grocery store all thanks to me and my unhealthy habits.

Binoculars in hand, I adjusted to be comfortable and watch my new favorite show, Ben After Dark. This evening was different. It wasn't just Ben in his apartment. There was a female. A brunette.

"Fuck." My heart broke into a million more tiny pieces. He had moved on from me. I ran down the steps and into my room before curling into a ball and crying myself to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke feeling emptier than ever.

_He moved on._ How could he? I moved across this country to give him what he said wanted- me! I gave up everything to support him and be with him. And that wasn't enough. I wasn't enough.

Maybe that would be the story of my life. I would grow old and alone working at the diner like Mrs. Clearwater. Of course, the pay wouldn't be enough to maintain this apartment after the prepaid months are up so maybe I would move back home. My parents would reluctantly take me back in because they couldn't leave their disappointment of a daughter out on the streets. I would work at the seamstress shop in my small town like all of the other unmarried women do.

The downward spiral of thoughts would have never ended if my ringing phone did not interrupt them.

"Hello," I begrudgingly answered without looking at the caller I.D. Big mistake on my end.

"Bella baby! How are you?" Her high-pitched happy voice only brought more sadness into my heart. My mother would always support me despite how much I screwed up and I loved her for it. "Bella? Hello?"

"Oh, hey Mom!" Fake enthusiasm would get me nowhere with her but I couldn't help myself. "I'm great! Garrett and Vanessa are really helping me get through everything."

"Now Bella baby, you should know by now not to fake it with me of all people. I will always know when you are." She wasn't wrong. I couldn't lie to save my life but my mom read me better than anyone else. And I knew what was about to happen next. "Why don't you just move back home? We can help you."

"No!" I yelled all too quickly. _Slower_. "Things are going well here. Garrett and Vanessa are watching over me, just like they said they would."

"BB, I love you so much and I only want you to feel like you have the best support. But it is difficult to be there for you when you are across the country.." And so the spiel began. Every time I spoke on the phone with my mom since the break-up, she begged me to go back home. Every time, I fought her. But I knew she would not stop until I relented and agreed. However, I had to stand strong for myself and my sanity. I needed to prove to myself that this move could be for more than just a guy. Eventually, my mom caught on to my absentee attention, "Bella baby, are you listening to me?"

"Mom, I am good for now. I will be sure to let you know if I need any more assistance." Same consolation. "I love that you care but I need to be a grown woman and find myself. That is a little difficult when everyone already feels as if they know who you are."

"Oh, okay." Her defeated voice pained me to hear. "Well, when will I get to see you?"

"Three months. Garrett has already promised me that I could have the entire week of Thanksgiving off to come to visit you."

"Three months, huh?" _Oh no. _I could mentally see the wheels spinning in her head. "Isn't that how much time you have left until your lease is up?"

"Why yes, it is. How sweet of you to know that." An attempted brush off rushed smoothly through my lips. However, the success would all be dependent on her adamancy level of the evening.

"Well," with a dramatic sigh, "I will call to check up on you later this week. I do love you, Bella baby."

"I love you, too, Mom." I almost cried out. _Success!_ I knew that this was only a small win for me but I could not tell her that I did not have any plans for what would occur after the upcoming three months. With a sigh of relief, I finally exhaled, "Bye!"

Thank all that is good and holy that conversation did not extend out or dive deeper. I was not in the mental state to continue and may have caved to her begging for me to come home sooner rather than later.

* * *

The week passed by like a blur. I had become a zombie in the social sense since discovering the brunette. Internally hallow, I knew that it was time to move on and live life. There was no coming back from what I had thought to be a simple break.

For the fifth night in a row since seeing the brunette with Ben, I escaped to the fire escape to endure more torture to my already tortured heart. Everything had gone on like normal until well after midnight when the vacant apartment announced its occupancy with the flip of a light switch.

_Oh fuck._

* * *

**AN: HERE SHE IS! I know the first chapter is a little short but I just needed to get the ball rolling for this story without giving away too much in the beginning. As it gets juicier, there will be longer chapters, I promise! I've already pre-written the first 10 chapters of this baby. Yay! I want this one to be kind of light-hearted and fun but of course, there will be some type of frustrations. Because where is the fun without it? As per the usual, let me know what you think but be kind. :)**


	2. UPDATE

Hey guys! I am just updating to share that my cat has decided to chew up my charging cable to my laptop. I am currently waiting for a new one to come in so as soon as I can get it up and running, I promise to update. Sorry for the wait! I have not forgotten about this story!


End file.
